<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spices. by Dalinda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732373">Spices.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalinda/pseuds/Dalinda'>Dalinda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Explosions, Lynels, Spices, battles, hookshot, i wrote this in one hour, may seemed rushed, only a lil, this was writen for a writing battle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalinda/pseuds/Dalinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The chain lands in the wrong part of Wilds Hyrule.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spices.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this. Never in a million years did Wild think that Hylia could be crueler than she already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What had been a simple supply run in the Domain had turned into a horror show. It was supposed to be simple!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had just arrived from Hyrule’s Hyrule (damn, that was confusing) and were running low on supplies; potions had been drained, weapons dulled. Even Wild's seemingly limitless food storage was starting to thin; spices and meat completely gone with only a few vegetables and fruits left. And from experience, Wild knew that was not enough to serve nine hungry heroes. Luckily, they had landed on a cliff that showed the vast blue palace of Zora’s domain, and Wild lets out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the goddess was throwing them a bone, having them arrive so close to sanctuary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he should have noticed what cliff they had arrived on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have noticed the stillness of the trees, the quiet hush of the shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark, heavy scent of death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they had made it to the end of the slope, loudly laughing with his comrades, did they hear its roar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were on Shatterback Point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a fool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET DOWN!” he screamed, pushing Four and Wind to the ground as shock arrows shot past their heads. The lynel had seen them from miles away. Their carelessness had given away their position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wild! Explain!” Warriors called, dragging a shocked Hyrule and Sky behind a large boulder.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot about the lynel territory by the domain!” he shouted back. He needed to find his barbarian armor, maybe a cobble crusher? He was out of ancient arrows, so one-shotting it was out of the question. “I didn’t notice, we need to find cover!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fucking shit!” Legend roared, “It’s not going to let us go, we need to kill it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are low on weapons and we are fresh out of healing items - ECK!” Sky ducked back behind the rock he'd hidden behind, wheezing at his failed attempt to look at the beast almost costing him his head. A shock arrow shot past him, nicking the rock as it went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will just have to make do. Wild! Twilight! You take its right side. Warriors and Legend, the left. Sky and I will distract it from the front while the rest go for its rear, understood?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Roger!” Wild yelled, pulling out a few bomb arrows. He needed to give the others an opening to get into position. “OI! Moblin breath!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lynel snapped its furry head towards the hero, its eyes narrowing in recognition. Wild had struck down this monster many times before and he knew that the beast remembered him, its beady red eyes glowing with rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, with a cheeky smile, Wild pulled back the bow's string and sang, “Eat this!” and let it loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three massive explosions hit dead-on, causing the lynel to stumble back with a roar. Its bow dropped onto the ground with a massive </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the team had no time to breathe, Warriors let out a “GO GO GO!” and they all ran out from their shelters and onto the battlefield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild let out a shaky breath as he charged, Twilight hot on his heels. They needed to get a few good blows in before the beast got its bearings so they all attacked at once, screaming as they slashed at its skin and tore into its hide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black blood oozed from its wounds, making Time curse. Of course, the shadow had gotten here!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild let out a sharp whistle as the lynel slowly started to shake, signaling them all to back off. Some ran straight back, some zigzagging to confuse it. Wild even backflipped out of the way as it brought down its massive, misshapen sword. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend rolled his eyes at the sight, about to yell out a loud “Show off!” before watching Wild cut through the air like a lightning strike. His broad sword shined as he Flurry attacked, something he'd only showed when they were all sparring together, trying to teach each of them the move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, of course, like many other things, that technique was for Wild and Wild alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend still called him a show-off, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut your trap and focus on the left, idiot!” Twilight called, shooting a few arrows at the red Lynel's face. The lynel paid it no mind, as if the sharp weapon's cuts were only akin to small splinters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lynel reached for its back and without a single word, the heroes scattered, trying to avoid the rain of shock arrows raining down from all sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to get on its back,” Wild grunted. “That’s its weak point, but I haven’t been able to stun it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight looked around the field, taking note of Sky and Hyrule trying to scurry around its legs, slashing at any of its exposed skin under its armor. But the beast was too quick and it swung its massive sword around at them like it weighed the same as a wooden stick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twilight caught sight of Wind and Four, watching as they both pulled out their bows. The hero remembered then that the smaller hero had a weapon similar to his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, without hesitation, he pulled out his hookshot and slapped it onto his arm. “Wind! Go for the arm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wind let out a confused noise before seeing Twilight's hookshot shoot out into the air, wrapping itself around the thrashing arm of the lynel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Wind pulled out his own grappling hook. It wasn’t meant for battle and wasn’t as strong as Twilight's, but if he had a plan he wasn’t going to ruin it because of silly doubts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he aimed and shot the beast, yelping a quick, “Anchor me!” to Four as the chain was pulled taut with the force the lynal was fighting with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“PULL!” Twilight shouted, and together - along with assistance from Hyrule and Legend - they managed to pull the lynel into a strange, forced bow, its back legs bucking up to the sky as it roared and its mouth glowing a deadly orange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get down! It’s gonna shoot fire!” Wild yelled, but he wasn't taking his own advice as he ran straight for the lynal's head. The other groups quickly started to walk the opposite way of each other, pulling its arms apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild quickly jumped up and slammed his foot on top of the lynel's head, shoving its mouth to the ground as fire erupted all around. He flipped once, twice, and then, with grace that rivaled a Rito's, he slammed onto the beast's back and started hacking and slashing at its neck and shoulders, as if its skin had personally offended him. But just as the lynel's neck started to give in the beast bucked him off, sending him flying into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hero wasn’t about to give up yet. He saw the way blood spilled from its wounds and how it still had the strength to throw its head towards Time, its mouth glowing a fire red-orange once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, he pulled out his bow with lighting speed and hooked on three bomb arrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's head went flying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly, he didn’t quite remember what happened next. He'd hit the ground, his stamina spent to hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time he opened his eyes, he was laying in a water bed at Zora’s Domain, his group standing over him with smug smiles and pride in their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend held up a large bag, with only six words to offer Wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got those spices you wanted.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I hope you liked this!<br/>I wanted to post something well I worked on the next chapter of wingless wonder, and this was just sitting around, so win-win!<br/>This was made for a writing battle my friend challenged me to. the prompt was lynel fight and we had one hour to write a one-shot, so sorry if it seemed a bit rushed! (of course, it was beta read before I posted it, I don't want my fic looking like keyboard smash-)<br/>if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me!<br/>see you all later, bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>